Alternative ending to Liar Liar
by msd1423daly
Summary: This is how I wanted Liar Liar to end. I do not own these characters, I am just playing with them. They belong to the CW, Ron Koslow and of course each other.


As she walked off the dance floor, he could see that his words hurt her. She really did care about him, once again he wished he could remember her, remember them. But his programming was too strong. He absolutely could not share anything with her. As she stalked away he had to hold himself still to prevent himself from going after her. Then he heard Sebastian threaten her. Immediately his beast tried to lash out to defend her. Vincent was shocked but he was able to control it. He turned away and took off after Sebastian.

When he came to the first thing he realized was he could hear Catherine's heart racing. He quickly zeroed in on her location, the elevator shaft. He summoned the beast and opened the elevator doors. There was Catherine fighting with Sebastian. She was amazing, absolutely no fear as she was fighting for her life against a beast. Sebastian was momentarily distracted by Vincent's arrival and Catherine took advantage of that opportunity to give him a hell of a right hook. Vincent then lashed out and knocked Sebastian off the platform, unfortunately that knocked Catherine back as well. She reached out to Vincent and he grabbed her arm. It was like an electric shock. He saw her running from a train and he was saving her, he saw her with braids running in the cold and after being knocked down looking at his beast with no fear. He also saw them sitting on a fire escape and they were both smiling. He shook his head to clear it and heard her yell his name. He came back to himself and pulled her to him and safety. She didn't pull away but grabbed on to him. Even after all he had done she was not afraid of his beast. He wanted to stay, but Sebastian had to be dealt with. He jumped off the elevator and landed in a crouch at the bottom of the shaft.

Catherine could see that something had happened to Vincent a moment ago, but she had no idea what it could be. She was just glad he appeared when he did or she would be at the bottom of the shaft. He was still saving her even after everything that had happened. Just for a moment she thought….. he really looked at me, like he saw me.

After the Auction Catherine headed home she was exhausted Heather was there and wanted to clear the air about the devastating news she had delivered earlier. Catherine told Heather that she did not blame and still loved her and would always be her sister. She then told Heather to take the job in Florida. After Heather left, Catherine got ready for bed. Her mind was racing. Vincent lied and manipulated her, she had lied and manipulated him, was this what they had come to? Then her Dad is not her Dad, did he know that, did he lie to her, or was it her Mother and who in the hell is her Father. She was overwhelmed, but she knew one thing. She wanted Vincent. Her Vincent. Not the one currently walking around wearing his face. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that they would figure this out together. God she missed him. Having found him, having him back but having no memory of her or of them was killing her. She started to question why she was fighting so hard. He did not know her, he did not trust her. She was tempted to just give up and let him be especially now that she had to find out about her Dad. Vincent would not give up on her, he would fight for her if the situation was reversed wouldn't he? She was so confused and tired, it was hard to remember the last time she felt normal.

Just then she looked up and saw him at her window sitting on the fire escape. Her guard goes up; she can't take any more tonight.

Vincent has been sitting out there for some time; he heard Heather leave and could sense how upset Catherine was. He heard her getting ready for bed and had almost left so as not to bother her. But here he was not moving. He didn't know what to do; he felt horrible, he'd hurt her, lied to her and he had used her, bottom line was he had not trusted her. Even with his talent of being able to tell if someone was being truthful and she had been he still did not trust her. She had thrown everything he knew out of whack since she had shown up. He had thought she might be a spy or someone sent to distract him from his mission. She certainly had an effect on him. He could not deny that physically he was attracted to her and he had been telling the truth when he told her he felt a pull towards her that went beyond the physical. He didn't understand it but clearly was unable to ignore it.

But now he had memories of her, he had saved her life at least twice and they way she was looking at him now, he knew the fire escape meant something important to her, to them. He had to tell her he remembered her, he owed her that. She never gave up on him even after he had beasted out and hurt her. She was still trying to bring him back. He owed her an apology; he had to explain to her that he remembered her and that he believed her now. It wouldn't solve everything, he still didn't remember them, and he still had his missions and could not talk to her about those but he owed her as much as he could give.

She opened the window; she was defensive asking him if JT had told him about the fire escape as well. "No I remembered." "When I grabbed you in the elevator, I remembered pulling you from in front of a speeding train and I remember you in the woods, with braids and it was so cold I could see your breath." She stared at him, lip trembling. "I also remembered talking to you on the fire escape and you were smiling." She covered her face, "Vincent I can't take this right now." "Look I said I know I lied to you and I am sorry I pretended to remember, but I didn't trust you because I didn't remember you, but I do now." "Things are different now."

"No Vincent they're not." "I am glad you remember me but you don't really trust me." "Can you tell me what you're doing, who you are working for, what happened to you in the last three months, what the last thing you do remember." "You look like my Vincent but your not and it's killing me." Her voice starts to waver. "I miss you so much; I spent everyday of the last 3 months searching for you I never gave up on you even when everyone around me wanted me to." "Since you've been back everything I have done has been to help you, but I am not sure I have anything left." " Vincent If you won't let me in what is the point?"

Vincent stared back at her, he believed everything she had said and wanted to make her feel better, but let her in? Could he take that risk? They stared at each other….. " OK" he said softly. She let out a huge breath and starts to break down; he comes through the window and takes her in his arms. "We will figure this out together. I may not remember everything about us, but I remember you, I believe you, I trust you." Vincent held on tight as she broke down. He'd thought she had been upset that first night but that was nothing compared to the firestorm she let go of now. She cried for him, for all that had been done to him, she cried for her Dad, the one she had lost and the one she had yet to find. She cried all the tears she had not shed in the last 3 months. She held on to him like he was her lifeline and held her just as tightly.

As she calmed down somehow the comfort he was offering her turned into something else. She became aware of it too. She wiped her face on his shirt. Vincent smiled and cradled her face and wiped some of the tears away. He left his hand there and she turned her face into his palm. Another memory rocked him, this time of her hand on his face. He inhaled sharply, Catherine looked at him. "I remember this too" and he took her hand and placed it on his face. Her eyes widened as he lowered his head, she did not pull away so he kissed her. Tentative at first, then deepening, exploring each other. They both stopped… needing oxygen. They stared at each other; in that moment Vincent made a decision. To really let her in, he had to let go of his fear. He dropped the wall that had been put up to control him, a wall that he had not been aware of until this moment. When he did that EVERYTHING came flooding back. Vincent was overwhelmed, Catherine watched helpless as Vincent fell to his knees. He grabbed his head. Catherine dropped to her knees and holds on to him. "I got you".

It takes a few minutes but Vincent raises his head and looks at her, "CATHERINE" he says in that unique way that sounds like a caress. It's her Vincent looking at her.

"Vincent", she says his name quietly and tentatively," Vincent are you OK?" Vincent looks at her and takes his hands and gently cradles her face. "I remember"….. he whispers….. he looks at her….."everything"….. and then he lowers his face and kisses her. One arm wraps around her waist and pulls her close the other cradles the back of head, angling it so he can kiss her deeper. She moans as he presses up against her. She grabs his arms sliding her hands up to grab the back of his head and threads her fingers through his hair. He growls. She smiles and pulls her head back, running her hand aside his face she looks at him and says "I have missed you so much." "Catherine you have no idea how much I have missed you." "I thought I would never see you again." "I am so sorry for everything that has happened." "SHHHH we can talk later, right now I just want to" ….he grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to the bed. "Are you sure?" He asked questionably? "Vincent I am sure," she put her arms around him and pulls his face down to hers; it's been forever just kiss me…..


End file.
